Detergent range linear paraffins and linear olefins are typically produced using kerosene as a feedstock. While desirable carbon number chains vary, typical carbon number ranges for products are C10-C14, though at times it is desirable to produce heavier products, up to C18-C20 carbon number. Surfactants have other uses, and can require heavier hydrocarbon components. Generally, surfactants require both a water soluble characteristic and an oil soluble characteristic. These mixed properties enable surfactants to facilitate lowering of interfacial tension and the mixing and flowing of viscous liquids.
Surfactants have been used in chemical flooding systems for enhanced oil recovery processes. For enhanced oil recovery, higher molecular weight surfactants, or longer chained molecules are desirable. However, the production of surfactants is an expensive process. With increasing oil prices, the production has become more favorable, but producing surfactants through cheaper processes can improve the use of surfactants in enhanced oil recovery even at lower oil prices. Therefore, it is beneficial to seek improved and cheaper methods of producing surfactants.